Your secret fantasy
by VanessaWolfie101
Summary: The twins made a invention that's supposed to resolve unresolved sexual tension. They get Ginny to try it. Yeah .. lets see how that goes. - This is M-rated and not for children! But this is also much fun !


**Title: **Your secret fantasy  
**Author: ****vanessawolfie**  
**Beta:** **bleedforyou1**  
**Rating:** NC-17!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series.  
**Word count:** 1.209  
**Pairing:** Hermione/Ginny, mentions of Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron.  
**Warnings: bondage, improper use of a broom, pwp, epilogue compliant, in-canon (except Fred is alive), femslash. A product from the twins, mentions of D/s.**  
**Summary: **The twins made a invention that's supposed to resolve unresolved sexual tension. They get Ginny to try it. Yeah .. lets see how that goes.  
**Notes: **I wanted to write. **bleedforyou1** went a little crazy and told me to write a fic with: Ginny teaching Hermione to play Quidditch better and using the broom to do dirty to her. I didn't really include the Quidditch bit but I think I worked it out okay though. This is dirty.

**A/N: This is M-rated and I advise you all to READ the warnings ! Read and Review :D **

**Your secret fantasy**

"This is actually healthy for people."

"Yeah, unresolved sexual tension is never good."

"But, why me? Don't you normally have people to test your new inventions on?"

"Well, normally we try it on ourselves or Lee. But Lee is in a really weird relationship and gets his fantasies fulfilled the second he thinks of them. George and I don't really have any secret fantasies so…" Fred trailed off, looking hopefully at Ginny.

"And why do you think I have any 'unresolved sexual tension'?" Ginny was playing games now and they all knew it.

"Because you're way too wicked to _not_ have some fantasies. I know you and Harry are quite ... active in your love-life but I bet you do have a secret fantasy. It doesn't have to be a deep one, just something that no one knows about," George concluded.

"Okay, you're sure this isn't poisoned?" She stopped while they nodded. "And all I have to do is drink this before going to sleep?" They nodded again. She reached for the vial as she spoke again. "No side-effects you know of?"

"None that have come up but you're our first real test. But, thank you again and please take the time to write down a comment on the product."

With a smile and a kiss to one cheek on both brothers, Ginny Apparated home. She got ready for bed and then drank the contents of the small vial. Ginny received the effects of it right away as unconsciousness fogged her brain instantly The last thought she could remember was: _I must remember to tell the twins about this._

"Hermione, it's all right. I'm here," Ginny said, sitting behind Hermione on her broom. They were hovering in the air and Hermione was stiff with fear.

"I don't _like_ brooms Ginny, can't we just go down?" Hermione's voice trembled both with fear and annoyance at having to admit that she wasn't good at this. Ginny decided this would not be the time to tease Hermione about that.

"We're mere inches from the ground. I've got you." And Ginny did. She was going to live her fantasy out right then and there. Her hand that was placed at Hermione's hip slowly slipped under her shirt and up to her _quite-there_ breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra but a bikini top that Ginny quickly untied with her teeth.

"Ginny? What the heck do you think you're doing? We're flying. In our back_yard_."

"Exactly. We're flying, which is fun and makes me relaxed and we're in our own _backyard!_ It's not like we're in public."

"But _still_, you can't just start groping me while you're supposed to be holding me to the broom!" Hermione's voice quivered but Ginny was pretty sure it was because of arousal this time. Without answering Hermione, her hand drew the now-loose material of her bikini top down, carefully not brushing Hermione's nipples but still touching her a bit. Hermione gasped and started to protest but that quickly turned into a whimper as Ginny's fingers circled Hermione's nipple and worked it into a tightening nub.

"Should I stop, love?" Ginny smirked at the whine that followed her continuing torment and her innocent question. By the time she had worked both nipples into two perky nubs, Hermione was relaxing and almost writhing against her.

"What do you want, _pet?_" They both shivered at the nickname strictly unmentioned unless Ginny was dominating sex.

"I want you to touch me; I want… I want you to fuck me."

Ginny gradually lowered them again after going higher during her tormenting. As they landed smoothly on a blanket in the yard Ginny lowered Hermione onto it. Then she pointed her wand at her broom and both slicked it and placed a thin layer of protection against splinters.

Then, she positioned herself between Hermione's already-spread thighs. She quickly banished her pets' clothes and sucked on her left nipple.

"Hands above your head, pet." Her obedient pet eagerly placed her hands above her head and licked her lips. Ginny bound her hands to the ground with magic. Her pet loved being bound during sex.

"I'm going to do some wicked things with you now." Hermione shivered and thrust up her hips. Ginny quickly grabbed her roughly. Then, in punishment for the thrust, she slapped her pet on the inside of her thigh.

"Don't move without my permission." With that, she plunged two fingers into Hermione's dripping wet cunt. Hermione always got so wet when Ginny called her pet.

"So wet for me, pet. Close your eyes." Hermione closed her eyes tightly. Ginny reached for her slick and smooth broom with her free hand, scissoring her two fingers still inside her pet. When her broom was in the right place, Ginny withdrew her fingers from Hermione and moved them to her pet's mouth instead.

"Suck 'em." A second after plunging her fingers into Hermione's mouth she slid her broom inside her cunt. Hermione opened her eyes which earned her left nipple a bite.

"Yes, it's a _broom_, pet. I'm fucking you with a _broom_." Ginny raised her eyebrows and twisted the broom a little. Hermione whimpered around Ginny's fingers. Then she turned incoherent as Ginny fucked her thoroughly with the broom. When Hermione was getting close, Ginny stopped and whispered into her pet's ear.

"You like the broom now, pet?" Say it and I'll let you come."

"I... I love the broom!" Ginny brought Hermione over edge stroking her clit while thrusting the broom in and out. When Hermione's orgasm was over, Ginny found herself smiling and slowly waking up.

When Ginny woke up, she was dripping wet and desperate to come. As she was alone – Harry was on some Auror mission—she slid her fingers inside herself and came soon after.

_That was _real_**.**_Ginny thought to herself as she came down from her intense orgasmic bliss._I felt like it was really happening and like Hermione and I were _together_**.**__ It was like I pictured it; we lived together and she wasn't surprised by my touches as we'd done it before…_

"Hermione, brooms are fun and important to me." Ginny smirked at her brother's remark remembering her test-run of the twin's latest product.

"I just don't see what's so fun about it, Ronald," Hermione sighed, looking towards her husband.

"Oh, you'd be surprised if you knew what pleasure a broom can give, Hermione," Ginny said, trying not to be blatant about her staring at Hermione's breasts.

Ginny Potter – Harry Potter's wife and our little (and only) sister decided to test this product for us.

She liked it and wrote a few words about her experience.

_I took it before going to sleep and I don't think I've ever had such a wonderful 'dream' before. I confess I had a dirty little secret fantasy that no one knows about and I think living it out made me feel free again. It made facing that person much less tensioned and my temper has improved a lot. Although wary at first when my brothers told me this would banish unresolved sexual tension, I see now that their product does wonders. I know I'll be stocking up on it._

_-Ginny Potter._

**A/N: This was dirty. But it's canon! Review for me ? **_  
_


End file.
